gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Infernus (IV)
, | Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 100.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 342 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = 20 Prozent Front/80 Prozent Heck | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.700 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Infernus-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Infernus (dt. Hölle) ist ein Sportwagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Pegassi hergestellt wird und zunächst sehr selten im Spiel zu finden ist. Allerdings bekommt man eine orangefarbene Version, wenn man den Missionsstrang von Bernie Crane abgeschlossen hat. Die Front des Infernus ist einem Lamborghini Murciélago nachempfunden, das Heck hingegen ist das eines Pagani Zonda einschließlich der Auspuffendrohre, die schräg aus dem Heckteil hervorragen. Allerdings sind es beim Infernus fünf Endrohre gegenüber „nur“ vier beim Pagani. Der Infernus ist der Wagen mit der besten Beschleunigung des gesamten Spiels: Er braucht nur 10,5 Sekunden für die Viertelmeile. Der Sultan RS beschleunigt zwar geringfügig schneller von 0 auf 100, jedoch ist die Viertelmeilenzeit des Infernus um mehr als 0,5 Sekunden besser. Der Infernus und der Comet sind die einzigen Autos im Spiel die für diesen Sprint unter 11 Sekunden benötigen. Das scheinbar schlechte, weil ungewohnt direkte Handling des Infernus kann sehr vorteilhaft für präzise Lenkung sein, und macht ihn mit etwas Übung zu einem sehr kontrollierbaren Wagen. Auch bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten ist der Infernus sehr spurstabil und lässt sich noch lenken. Selbst Lastwechsel verzeiht er. Auch beim Driften lässt sich der Infernus trotz seiner ungeheuren Kraft sehr gut beherrschen, braucht aber viel Erfahrung und Feingefühl. Manchmal sticht eine Feuerflamme beim Schalten aus dem Auspuff, Folge nicht verbrannten Treibstoffs. Zudem hat der Infernus sogenannte Scherentüren. In einer anderen Version hat der Infernus einen Spoiler. Er ist einer der wenigen Wagen, den es nicht im totalen Schwarz gibt, nachts sieht er nur manchmal in dunkleren Lackierungen so aus. Dafür ist er überdurchschnittlich oft mit Metallic-Lackierungen zu finden, die ihn noch edler aussehen lassen. Der Comet hat das gleiche Motorengeräusch, allerdings erreicht der Infernus eine höhere Drehzahl. Im Gegensatz zu seinen vorherigen Versionen ist der Infernus in GTA IV nicht mehr der schnellste Wagen des Spieles, sondern mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 342 km/h „nur“ noch der viertschnellste, wenngleich sich die Unterschiede auf wenige Km/h belaufen. Obwohl er in GTA IV sehr selten vorkommt, sieht man ihn in The Ballad of Gay Tony wesentlich häufiger. Der Infernus hat kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit seinen gleichnamigen Vorgängern aus anderen Teilen der GTA-Serie. Stattdessen basiert sein Nachfolger auf ihm. Rezension des On Liberty 'Infernus' Fundorte GTA IV # Man bekommt ihn in der Mission Bryce’s Infernus von Bernie Crane geschenkt (Spezialfarbe Orange, ein Unikat) # Sollte man trotzdem noch keinen haben, kann man auch Brucie wegen eines Rennens anrufen. Manchmal fährt einer der anderen Fahrer einen Infernus. # Es besteht ebenfalls die Möglichkeit, einen goldenen Infernus durch Stevies Autoklau-SMS zu erlangen. Wenn man den besagten goldenen Infernus für Stevie stehlen muss, kann man einfach diesen vor seinem Versteck parken und speichern. Der Wagen wird am Fundort solange neu erscheinen, bis man ihn zu Stevie bringt. So hat man auch hier einen Infernus erlangt, wenn man Bernies Infernus zerstört oder auf eine andere Weise verloren hat. # In der Mission No. 1 wird er von einem der Konkurrenten gefahren (man muss den Fahrer erschießen, um ihn zu bekommen) The Lost and Damned # Der Infernus von Bryce existiert auch im Add-on The Lost and Damned. In der Mission Knowing me, knowing you wird man beauftragt, in eben diesen Wagen eine Wanze zu verstecken (bei diesem Infernus ist das Orange allerdings dunkler als bei dem, den man dann von Bernie bekommt). Dies ist in TLaD normalerweise der einzige Weg, an einen Infernus zu gelangen. The Ballad of Gay Tony # In The Ballad of Gay Tony hat man in Südalgonquin erhöhte Chancen, auf einen Infernus zu treffen. Mehrspieler # Manchmal im Mehrspieler-Modus von GTA IV, TLaD und TBoGT anzutreffen. Trivia * Der voreingestellte Radiosender im Fahrzeug ist The Vibe 98.8. * Der Infernus hat vorne keine Blinker. Wie man in der Fernsehsendung I’m Rich sieht, hatte er diese jedoch in der Beta-Version. In dieser war die Innenverkleidung der Scheinwerfer auch noch der Lackierung entsprechend und das Logo auf der Motorhaube fehlte. * Seltsamerweise besitzt das Fahrzeug überhaupt keine Nummernschilder. * Der Wagen ähnelt dem Counthash aus Grand Theft Auto 1. * Der Wagen besaß ursprünglich andere Felgen. * Die unteren Heckleuchten sehen aus wie Pokébälle. * Der Infernus ist der einzige Wagen mit Scherentüren in GTA IV und dessen Episoden. Bildergalerie Infernus GTA IV.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht samt Spoiler Infernus Heck.png|Die Heck- und Seitenansicht samt Spoiler Infernus Stevie.jpg|Der goldene Infernus aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen 20161222024821_1.jpg|Heckansicht des goldenen Infernus aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen Infernus Details.jpg|Detail-Ansicht während der Entwicklung. 375px-Infernus-GTA4-BryceDawkins-front.jpg.jpg|Die beiden möglichen Farben von Bernies/Bryces Infernus Infernus_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Supersportwagen Kategorie:Coupés